Stupid for You
by Anya-of-the-Clouds
Summary: Shino develops a crush on his teamate, but is rejected and avoids Kiba at all costs. What he doesn't know is that Kiba is afraid of love because of a certain puppet master. *cough* Kankuro *cough* One shot-songfic- ShinoxKiba


**This is my first song fic, and my first apology fic! It's sad, because that means I have a reason to apologize.**

**First *ahem***

**I do not own blah blah blah, entertainment purposes blahblahblah, orange cheese.**

**I also do not own Stupid For You by Marie Digby**

**Which is the song- so ya...**

**There is gayness- which I love, so no flaming the Yaoi!!!! Also Anti KibaxKankuro**

**Happy ending!!!**

**So, here we go:  
**

_It's not everyday_

_That I meet a person_

_Quite like you_

_Perfect every way_

Shino sighed softly. Kiba sat there, his eyes empty, his back against the oak tree next to the training grounds. His brown hair swayed softly with the warm breeze that the swept through the forest surrounding them. His eyes lit up once again, and Shino smiled behind his trench coat collar.

He is beautiful…

These types of thoughts had been plaguing Shino for some time now. Ever since he had met the dog lover, he had been entranced. Shino had been so deep in his admiration that he didn't notice that Kiba had stood up and was currently trying to get his attention.

"Hey Shino! Are you alive in there? Earth to Shino!" Kiba's hand was waving in front of his face obnoxiously. When Shino came back to his senses, he was almost startled by the face that was inches from his own. Shino almost fell backwards. Almost.

"Hey, Shino. Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately." Kiba's face was contorted in worry, yet he was still perfect.

"I'm fine." Shino knew that his answer was cruel, especially knowing that Kiba was just worried about him.

"Well fine then, Mr. Snappypants. I was just being considerate for one of my closest friends."

Shino froze in place. Did he say closest friends? Shino didn't have time to ponder the issue about his sexuality, because Kiba was storming away.

_I've finally found the nerve to confess_

_That's it's you that I want_

Shino knew that he couldn't take it if Kiba was mad at him.

"Kiba wait!" Kiba turned and glared.

"What?" His tone was filled with venom. Shino avoided his gaze and tied to think of what to say.

"I-uh- wanted to say- I'm sorry." Shino stuttered. He was surprised with himself. He never stuttered. He was relieved when Kiba's face broke into a smile once more.

"It's okay. I kind of over-reacted anyway. But your still acting weird." Kiba's look turned skeptical as Shino scrounged and scavenged his brain for the right response. Instead he said nothing.

How am I going to tell him that I like him, when he over-reacts at something as small as that? I better do it soon, though.

_I don't care if I act a fool_

_I would damn near beg for you_

_Put aside_

_All my pride_

_So don't keep me hanging here_

He's going to think I'm stupid, though. He's as straight as a ruler.

"Hey Shino? Can I ask you a question? It doesn't matter, because I'm asking it anyway. Do you think Ino is hot?"

It took Shino a minute to process what Kiba was saying.

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about asking her out. I mean, dude, even Chouji has gone on a date by now. And besides, I heard that Ino will go out with almost anyone." Kiba's mischievous smile almost tore Shino to pieces.

"I guess. Kiba, I also have a question."

"Shoot."

"I'm attracted to another guy. Do you hate me?" Shino could barely say the sentence that just came out of his mouth. And after he said it, he wanted to snatch it out of the air and swallow the words. Kiba was dumbstruck. He had had no idea the Shino was gay. So he did the one thing that made Shino hurt twelve times worse. He started to laugh. In fact, he laughed so hard, he started to cry.

Shino started to turn away, because he hurt to much to look at Kiba.

guy

'_Cause this __girl__ has fallen stupid for you_

_Ooh ooh ooh oh _

_stupid for you_

_ooh oooh oooh oh. _

"No Shino!" Kiba yelled as he saw the hurt in Shino's features, "It's okay that you're gay. Just tell me one thing. Who is it that you like?"

Shino shook his head, willing himself not to react, to stay the emotionless freak everyone was used to.

"Shino!" Kiba repeated, as if yelling at a child.

"You." The word that was uttered almost soundlessly. But with Kiba's acute hearing he could make out the words whispered out of his best friend's mouth. Kiba recoiled slightly. Shino couldn't love him, could he? Could He? Kiba shook his head, and took off in a random direction.

_The proper thing to do_

_Is for me to act_

_Like a lady and wait _

_For you to make the first move_

It was one week later, and Kiba had openly avoided all contact with Shino. He was lonely and depressed. He was almost tired of waiting. He had yelled at Hinata yesterday, and he needed to apologize. But it was all Kiba's fault right?

Shino stood up purposely and stepped outside, into the crisp Autumn air. He first headed toward the Yamanaka Flower Shop. And while he didn't want to talk to Ino, he needed to get flowers for Hinata. Shino sighed lightly, and walked a little bit slower. If only that could prevent him from needing to face Kiba. If only.

Shino stepped into the store, and the scent of flowers assaulted his nose. Ino glared at him from behind the counter.

"What do you want, Aburame?"

"Flowers. I yelled at Hinata yesterday, and I want to apologize."

Ino's glare deepened.

"If you really want to do people here a favor, just leave. Leave the village, and take your creepy fantasies about Kiba with you."

This is what Shino had feared. Everyone hated him now. Even Kiba.

Ino kept on. "I mean, practically everyone hates you now. Especially me. You're the reason he won't go out with me. So go find your flowers elsewhere, you dirtbag."

Shino froze. Kiba won't go out with her, because of him? Why not?

"What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of my store!"

Shino silently turned around and walked mechanically out of the shop. He wasn't paying attention, and bumped into a person. He looked up impulsively, and Kiba stood there.

"Shino…" Kiba trailed off nervously. Shino tried to walk around Kiba silently. Kiba blocked his path.

_But I don't think you're getting the point_

_That it's you _

_That I want_

_I don't care _

_If I act a fool_

_I would damn near _

_Beg for you_

_Put aside_

_All my pride_

_So don't keep me hanging here_

"Shino please. Don't leave." Kiba's puppy dog eyes bore into Shino. He could barely keep himself from looking at the boy in front of him, and being swept away again. Shino did the inevitable. He looked down.

Kiba continued. "At first, when you told me you liked me, I was scared of you, and of myself," Shino cringed, "I was worried that our friendship was over. And that yoou would realize you didn't like me after we did, you know, start dating. And I don't want to be broken like that again. So I-"

"What do you mean **again**?" Shino snarled. He was going to rip out the testicles of any boy who hurt Kiba.

This time Kiba froze. He slipped up.

Shino repeated his question, and the world suddenly felt 15 degrees colder.

"No-o-thing. I- I don't kn-know why I sa-said that." From the look Kiba was getting, Shino wasn't buying it. Kiba sighed and gave in.

"Awhile back I had a relationship with a Suna ninja, and he left. End of story." Kiba couldn't talk more about it, otherwise he would start to cry. It didn't work. Kiba's eyes started to tear up, and he looked away from Shino.

"Look at me." Shino commanded softly. When Kiba refused to comply, Shino grabbed his chin, and forcibly lifted his face. A single tear carved a salty trail onto Kiba's cheek. Shino watched it for a moment, and lowered his face to the drop, and pressed his lips to it. A gossamer touch, but it meant so much more. Kiba's face lit up, and pressed his and Shino's foreheads together.

"I love you, Kiba." Shino whispered.

And then he pressed his lips against Kiba's.

_Oh, Oh, _

_Stupid for you…  
_

**Thanks for being awesome and reading. I know you are all mad at me for taking forever to get back online, but i'm returning, and am also ill, so i'll only really update on the weekends, but i'll try to update EVERy weekend.**


End file.
